Las Malas Intenciones De Lily
by Maletina
Summary: Lily regresa a hogwarts para cursar septimo, con un monton de sorpresas bajo la manga, la primera de ellas, su prima, Lith.


**Bueno, este es mi primer intento de hacer un fic largo y sinceramente espero que les guste, ya se que el prologo es cortito pero simplemente es una pequeña introdución para dar a conocer Lith St. Clair y explicar un poco la fijacion de los Evans por los poderes de Lily (Cosa que en el original se lo pasan por la piedra..)**

**Por cierto, Nada de lo relacionado con el mundo de HP me pertence, yo solo lo he cogido prestado, lo he batido con algunas ideas de cosecha propia y me ha salido una mezcolanza que no se ni que hacer con ella, pero bueno, dicen que la intencion es lo que cuenta, asique... **

**A leer! y Gracias por adelantado a todos aquellos que se tomen la molestia de comenzar a leer esta historia que me he sacado de la chistera.**

**Un beso a todos pero en especial a Prometea, a quien va dedicado este capitulo, por sus pequeñas ayuditas y por animarme a empezar a ecribir.**

Era una preciosa noche veraniega, hacia un rato que el sol se había ocultado y el ambiente comenzaba a refrescar, aun así una figura inmóvil vestida con un fino camisón se seguía recortando en uno de los balcones de la casa de los Evans. Lily se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos desde hacia un buen rato, sin percatarse de nada. Había regresado ese día de hogwarts, tras terminar su sexto curso con el mejor expediente del año, y nada mas llegar su madre les informó a ella y a su hermana Petunia de que esa noche después de cenar tendrían una conversación importante. Cuando habían terminado de cenar su madre las envió a ambas a sus cuartos mientras ella y su padre terminaban de recoger los restos de la cena con la excusa de que necesitaban aclararse un poco las ideas antes de poder hablar con ellas. Hacia casi una hora que las habían echado de la parte baja de la casa, y eso no auguraba nada bueno.

-bicho! Mama acaba de llamarnos para que bajemos! acaso no la has oído?- Petunia había entrado sin llamar, sobresaltándola con su estridente voz.

Lily se alejó de la barandilla del balcón de mala gana y bajo las escaleras cabizbaja, odiando el desprecio de su hermana, que cada vez que tenia la oportunidad la hacia sentir un bicho raro, un monstruo de la naturaleza, un ser que no debería existir. Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con su madre sentada en uno de los sillones que estaba frente al sofá y a su padre apoyado en el mismo con una mano sobre el hombro de su madre. Lily temió lo peor.

-Sentaros en el sofá,-dijo su padre con voz solemne. Ambas lo hicieron sin protestar.- Vuestra madre tiene que contaros algo que no resulta nada fácil para ella, no interrumpáis, cualquier duda que tengáis la resolveremos cuando termine.- las dos adolescentes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Dios, no se muy bien como comenzar esto- dijo su madre con un suspiro. - creo que lo mejor seria empezar diciendo que mi apellido real de soltera no es Carrigan, sino St. Clair. Mi familia es una de las familias sangre pura mas antiguas del mundo mágico- la cara de ambas chicas valía su peso en oro en esos momentos, si su madre seguía por es linea iban a taladrar el suelo con sus barbillas.- Yo no había dado ningún signo de magia cuando llego el momento de que recibiese mi carta de admisión en hogwarts, jamas recibí esa carta. Para mis padres fue una deshonra el que su hija fuese una squib, renegaron de mi. Crearon una falsa identidad para mi y me enviaron a un orfanato mugare con el nombre de Rose Carrigan. Yo tenia un hermano que era dos años mayor que yo, Dante, el estaba en hogwarts cuando esto paso, por lo visto no supo nada de lo que habían hecho nuestros padres hasta que hace unas semanas nuestro padre murió y el descubrió unos documentos en los que detallaban lo que había ocurrido conmigo. Hace una semana que recibí una carta suya, quiere conocernos a todos y que conozcamos a su familia, por lo visto tiene una hija de tu misma edad Lily que estudia en Dunstrang. Hemos quedado mañana con ellos para cenar en _la__belle__epoque.__Yo._.. - Rose Evans hizo una pausa mientras dos gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, su marido al verlo apretó delicadamente su hombro para darle ánimos.- siento muchísimo no haberos dicho esto antes, pero yo no podía, era demasiado duro, yo...- Lily al ver como su madre empezaba a llorar con fuerza saltó del sofá y la abrazó con fuerza.

-No pasa nada mamá, todo estará bien, ya lo veras, mañana cenaremos con ellos, sera divertido, no te preocupes por nada- Lily le limpiaba las lagrimas a su madre mientras la consolaba.

-soy yo la única cuerda de esta familia o que?- Gritó Petunia de repente sobresaltándolos a todos-No seas idiota mamá, tuviste suerte de ser la única persona normal en esa familia de engendros! No debemos quedar con ellos! Son monstruos! Nosotros somos normales y debemos seguir siéndolo! Ya es bastante malo tener a esta cosa en casa durante los veranos! No pienso ir! Me niego!

-Petunia! Disculpate con tu madre y con tu hermana ahora mismo! Son tu familia de los que estas hablando!

-No! yo tengo razón! Y mañana no pienso ir a ver como hacéis el ridículo delante de cualquier persona normal mientras tratáis de congraciaros con una pandilla de monstruos!- y tras ese discurso airado Petunia desapareció rumbo a su habitación dejando a sus padres y a su hermana sumidos en un doloroso silencio.

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, los pequeños jilgueros piaban alegremente, las palomas tocaban las narices tratando de estrellarse contra las cabezas de los despistados transeúntes y en la casa de los Evans se registraron los niveles de estrés y gritos mas altos vistos en el país durante los últimos 20 años, el resultado de todo esto al caer el crepúsculo fueron unos señores Evans muy arreglados, una Lily al borde del ataque de nervios por conocer a sus familiares magos y una Petunia castigada sin salir con su novio, Vernon, hasta el final del verano, que finalmente logró quedarse en casa. Al final, la cena con los St. Claire; Dante, Allegra y Lilith, fue una experiencia llena de lagrimas y anécdotas de las dos chicas, quienes acabaron haciendo un frente común contra sus padres destapando los momentos vergonzosos de sus progenitores, ambas chicas formaron esa noche una amistad, forjada en los sonrojos, decidiendo pasar el día siguiente juntas para conocerse mejor lejos de la vigilancia paterna y de las desastrosas consecuencias que podría llegar a tener el hecho de que siguiesen sacando sus trapos sucios.

Físicamente ambas chicas se parecían bastante, ambas pelirrojas y delgadas, el cabello de Lily era de un tono rojizo anaranjado y sus ojos verdes brillaban con inteligencia. Lith con el cabello caoba y unos ojos negros llenos de picarda tenia mas curvas que su prima. Pero las personalidades de las chicas eran otro cantar, Lily, a pesar de ser una leona, tenia un carácter mas bien introvertido, no confiaba en si misma y la única forma de sacar su carácter gryffindor era amenazando a sus seres queridos; Lith era picardia pura, una actriz consumada, con un genio tremendamente vivo y un carácter de mil demonios. Pero como bien dice la frase, el agua y el aceite no se mezclan, se complementan, y esta es la historia de como estas dos primas, aparentemente tan diferentes, aprendieron la una de la otra y lograron volver locos a aquellos que se habían atrevido a hacerle la vida imposible y matar la confianza en si misma de una St. Claire: Los merodeadores.

**Para terminar voya a hacer una pequeña aclaracion y un pequeño aviso, con la persona a la que los merodeadores han tocado las narices me refiero a Lily, que es una st. Claire por parte de su madre, como creo que ha quedado claro y con respecto al aviso, tengo que decir que en este fic va a haber lemon, muucho y lo mas explicito de lo que sea capaz, por lo que las personas que tengan una sensibilidad hacia los temas sexuales y los menores se abastengan de seguir leyendo **

**Maletina**


End file.
